Falta de tiempo
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Thomas no tiene tiempo para Newt y él planea una venganza.


**Falta de tiempo**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic participa del 3º Reto "Cosas que pasan" del Foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandom"._

**Variable:** Cuando te falta el tiempo.

* * *

><p>El Claro es inundando por el calor que despide la fogata improvisada y las llamas danzarinas proyectan siluetas esquivas en los altos muros que les rodean.<p>

El cielo poco a poco se va oscureciendo y anunciando que la noche por fin llega. La mayoría de los chicos arreglan sus hamacas para dormir fuera del edificio desortijado que es La Finca pero Thomas prefiere dormir en el sector oeste, inhalando el olor a moho que desprenden las paredes y a polvo que tiene el suelo.

Siente la ropa pegándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel debido al sudor pero sabe que no puede bañarse una segunda vez. Las reglas están establecidas en cuanto al agua que se utiliza y cada habitante tiene derecho a una ducha por día.

Thomas aparta las mantas de una patada, debido a que tiene demasiado calor como para abrigarse. Tiene los músculos entumecidos, le duelen los tobillos y las rodillas. Demasiado tiempo corriendo para un solo día. Minho le dice que tiene que adecuarse pero él es terco e insiste en que puede hacerlo.

Las maderas de la puerta crujen y las del suelo también al sentir un peso depositarse. Él abre los ojos en medio de la oscuridad manténiendose alerta y al escuchar la voz de Newt se siente un tonto por desconfiar.

¿Quién más puede ser a esa hora?

—No finjas que estás dormido, Tommy. Desde aquí puedo escuchar tu respiración acelerada y cuando estás durmiendo pareces un oso al que le dieron un tranquilizante.

Thomas sonríe de forma tímida.

—De todos los animales que existen, ¿por qué tenías que compararme con un oso?

—Un oso es todo lo contrario a ti —dice y hace un ademán con la mano que Thomas no puede ver debido a la negrura de la noche—. Mientras que tú eres pequeño como una comadreja, un oso es grande y ocupa mucho lugar. Por lo que es una ironía.

—Creí que Minho era el de las ironía.

—Compartimos el papel —Newt se encoge de hombros—. Muevete a un lado así puedo acostarme contigo antes que lleguen los demás.

Y él no puede hacer otra cosa que obedecer a sus palabras.

Thomas no puede evitar sentirse nuevamente pequeño al lado de Newt. El chico tiene brazos musculosos, las piernas desarrolladas y su pecho es de acero. Es como si con un solo abrazo, él pudiera romperlo en miles de pedacitos.

—Estoy enojado contigo, Tommy.

—¿Y yo que hice ahora? —pregunta desconcertado.

—No tiene tiempo para mí y eso me molesta mucho —dice con voz de fingida inocencia—. Comienzo a creer que ya te aburriste de mí y quieres deshecarme.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? —comienza a sentir un calor inusitado en el rostro por alguna extraña razón.

Le aterra que Newt piense que quiere dejarle.

—Es que pasas todo el día con Minho en el Laberinto y cuando llegan están siempre con los mapas, analizando y trazando planos.

—Estamos tratando de encontrar una salida de aquí para poder ser libres.

—Creeme cuando te digo que lo entiendo pero no puedo evitar sentirme abandonado —hace una pausa y toma la mano de Thomas—. Imaginate que hoy estaba en las duchas y _te necesitaba._ ¿Entiendes?

Newt utiliza una voz cargada de anhelo y al chico se le seca repentinamente la boca. Tiene la garganta encendida como si se hubiera tragado un leño encendido, su mano se siente caliente junto a la de su amante y el imprevisto giro de la situación le abruma por completo.

—¿Cuánto me necesitabas? —pregunta dubitativo.

El chico coloca su mano sin ningún tipo de tapujo sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Puede sentir el miembro duro como una piedra, el pulso latiéndole en esa parte específica y Thomas se contagia de su excitación.

—Así me sentía yo y te busque por todas partes, pero estabas con Minho mirando unos tontos mapas y no tenías tiempo para mí.

—Has conseguido que me sienta culpa.

—Es que debes sentirte culpable, Tommy. ¿No te remueve la conciencia saber que yo estaba así de dispuesto para ti y no estabas presente?

La lengua húmeda delínea los contornos de su pabellón auditivo, las caderas se alzan mientras se frotan impúdicas contra la mano y luego le muerde la mandívula.

—Me siento muy culpable.

—¿Puedes imaginar por un instante como me sentí? Tan excitado y tan necesitado. Tuve que complacerme una y otra vez yo mismo, imaginando que eran tus manos porque no estabas allí conmigo.

—Dejame recompensarte.

—Es que vas a tener que recompensarme si quieres que te perdone por no tener tiempo para mi —asegura con una sonrisa—. Muestrame lo mejor que sabes hacer.

Se desprende los pantalones, los desliza hasta sus tobillos y arrastra su ropa interior con ellos. Deja expuesto su pene erecto y sonrosado, ante los ojos lujuriosos de Thomas. El muchacho cierra su mano entorno a la erección y se mueve desde la base hasta la punta.

La expresión aburrida de Newt le hace intensificiar sus actos.

Su boca busca el prepucio y lame a conciencia, arrancando un gemido en el trayecto. Newt le sujeta por los cabellos castaños y le obliga a engullir su miembro por completo. Los dedos de Thomas acarician lentamente la base y luego se dirigen a ese botón rosado oculto donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre.

Le penetra con un dedo y la espalda de Newt se arquea por completo.

—¿Te gusta que haga esto, Newt?

Gime como respuesta.

Otro dedo que le profana ese lugar tan íntimo que solamente le pertenece a Thomas.

—Más rápido, Tommy. Por favor.

Acelera los movimientos al mismo tiempo que su lengua traza círculos invisibles a lo largo de toda su longitud. Solamente se necesitan unas pocas embestidas para que Newt se corra fuerte e intenso dentro de su boca.

—Eso ha estado alucinante —comenta cuando termina y se incorpora—. ¿Quieres que te devuelva el momento de placer?

El corazón de Thomas se acelera ante la expectativa.

—Por supuesto.

Newt se pone de pie.

—Lo siento pero ahora no tengo tiempo para ti —responde con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Gracias por el maravilloso orgasmo que me hiciste tener. Ahora sabrás lo que es estar excitado y que nadie te ayude con eso.

Venganza completada.


End file.
